


It's Not Abduction, You're Going Home

by AntagonizedPenguin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Anal Sex, Bubblegum Alien, Getting turned into a mindless sex slave by an alien with hypnocum, Human as Pet, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Other, Standard alien abduction stuff, enslavement, minor body modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin
Summary: Egon gets abducted by aliens. He's pretty sure that's what's happening, anyway.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 20
Kudos: 218





	It's Not Abduction, You're Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 50th story on Ao3! And it's about a sexy alien abduction!

Egon was sitting on the school bus, pants around his ankles, getting his cock sucked by his best friend Petyr and about to cum right down his throat, when he was abducted by aliens. 

He didn’t actually notice at first that he wasn’t on the bus anymore—he often didn’t notice things when his cock was inside Petyr, losing track of time and his surroundings and whether or not people were around in his desire to get off inside his friend. The seat underneath changed in an instant from cheap plastic to something smoother and harder, the background noise of the school bus disappearing into a gentle hum and whirr, the light changing from sunlight filtered through smog to bright, industrial-grade light. 

None of that registered for Egon, because his eyes were closed, all he could hear was the sound of his own panting, all he could feel was Petyr’s throat around his cockhead, Petyr’s chin touching his balls, Petyr’s nose in his pubic hair, Petyr’s hand massaging his thigh, and…

“Oh man, fuck, Petyr…” Egon whispered, tightening all over as he came, shooting, six, eight, nine squirts of cum down Petyr’s throat. He’d been cumming a lot lately, ever since Petyr had started sucking him off every time he wanted it. It was actually kind of a miracle, because Egon had been hornier than usual too starting around the time when Petyr had first offered to blow him out of the blue one day six…months ago? No, weeks, Egon thought. It hadn’t been that long. They’d been friends for years, though. 

No wait, that couldn’t be right, Petyr was a transfer student. He’d only shown up at Egon’s school a little while ago. How long had they known each other?

Petyr stopped sucking him, wiping his mouth and smiling up at Egon. As Egon opened his eyes, though, Petyr frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Petyr sighed, standing up. He was a pretty boy with curly blonde hair and green eyes that seemed to sparkle. He…why was he standing? That was a weird thing to do on a bus, wasn’t it?

Oh. Egon blinked, noticing now his surroundings. They were in a brightly lit, circular room that was mostly blue and mostly filled with machines, or what Egon assumed were machines, even if they all kind of looked like tubes and tentacles hooks and also a ceramic cat?

Weird. “Uh,” said Egon, standing up. He was totally naked, which he didn’t think he had been on the bus. Petyr did like him to get naked, but they’d been on a bus. He had to focus. They were in a blue room. Okay. It definitely wasn’t the bus. Okay. So they’d been taken somewhere. “I think we’re lost,” he said. 

Petyr sighed, taking Egon’s hand. Egon didn’t really like him to do that, but he’d been letting Petyr do it the last few days or so and there was nobody here anyway. “No,” Petyr said. “I think we’re found.” 

“Huh?”

As Egon said that, the ceramic cat turned inside out and became a door, and several…people? Came into the room. They were mostly human looking in that they had arms and legs and heads in the right places, though they were also pink and had lots of fingers and spines on the arms and also tails. “Oh,” Egon said, pulling Petyr behind him. “Petyr, I think we got abducted by aliens. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

It was very important that he protect Petyr. They were best friends. 

“Will you really?” Petyr asked, slightly breathless. “Really, Egon?”

“Of course,” Egon promised, Petyr’s voice making him feel like this was an even better idea. “Yeah, of course.”

“What if they want to…probe us?”

“Uh…” Egon’s mind was filled with images of Petyr being probed, and then his dick was _also_ filled with images of Petyr being probed, but no. “I’ll make the probe me, don’t worry. Hey assholes, let us go!”

“Oh, Egon,” Petyr said, wrapping his arm around Egon’s neck. He kissed Egon, which Egon was pretty sure he’d said wasn’t cool, but Petyr’s tongue was in his mouth, so he couldn’t really complain. When he pulled back, Egon’s head felt nice and fuzzy, and Petyr was an alien too. 

Egon blinked. “You’re pink,” he said. 

Petyr nodded. “I know. Stay quiet for a second, okay?”

“S-sure,” Egon said. 

Petyr turned to the other aliens, who were just kind of standing there watching them. He made bubbling sounds at them, and they made bubbling sounds back, and Egon was very confused. But he’d promised to be quiet, so he was for a good…minute or so, looking around the blue room. He wondered what that six-pointed houseplant was for. 

“Egon,” said Petyr, hand on Egon’s cheek.

“Yeah?” Egon turned back to Petyr, blinking in surprise. Oh, right, he was an alien. He’d forgotten. It didn’t really matter, he thought. He was still Petyr.

“I need you to suck my dick, okay?”

“Oh.” Egon wanted to do that, it seemed like a good idea. He’d never done it before. He frowned. No, he didn’t want to do that, he was pretty sure. “I don’t…want to? I think.”

“I know you think, but you have to. It’s the only way for you to be able to understand our language. It’s important.” 

“Oh, okay,” Egon said, nodding. That made sense. “How long have you been an alien again?”

“The whole time. I’ll explain after, promise. On your knees, okay?”

Egon got down on his knees, took Petyr’s pink dick into his mouth. It tasted sweet, like the rest of Petyr. Not gross like he’d expected. He started sucking, thinking he should have done this before. It would have been the nice thing to do, and they’d been friends for so…long, Egon thought. A long time, for sure. He couldn’t remember a time in his life with Petyr hadn’t been there for him. Petyr was the person he cared about more than anyone. He’d do anything for Petyr. He’d stopped playing hockey so they could spend more time together, stopped seeing his other friends, started doing everything he wanted, and all of it had been because he’d wanted those blowjobs, wanted to fuck Petyr, as often as he could, but also, he was thinking now, because he’d wanted to spend time with Petyr, be near Petyr. 

And now he sucked Petyr happily while Petyr bubbled at the other aliens, not bothered that they could see him. He was going to get probed or something in a bit anyway, so what did it really _matter_ if Petyr’s squishy pink dick was in his mouth and moving around all on its own and worming down his throat? What did it really _matter_ that Petyr’s skin was goopy and stuck to Egon? That was okay. He was still Petyr, and the aliens were still aliens, and Egon’s brain was a little too slippery to think with at the moment, so he just kept sucking Petyr’s dick. 

Petyr’s dick expanded in his mouth and the tip grew a bulb, which burst and fed Egon a wash of viscous liquid that tasted like flowers. Egon swallowed it, finding it went down pretty easy, actually. He felt nice and full and warm and floaty, like he was in space and someone was holding his hand.

Oh. He _was_ in space and someone was holding his hand. Petyr helped him stand. “See?” Petyr said, still bubbling but now in a way Egon could understand. “He’s housetrained.” 

One of the aliens bubbled a sigh. “Your father is going to be annoyed, Prince P’tr.” 

Petyr smiled. “That’s my problem. If he doesn’t want me to run away from home again, he’ll let me have a pet. And if you don’t want me to be a spoiled brat the whole way home, you’ll also let me have a pet.” 

The aliens looked at each other, and Egon thought they were exasperated. He wondered why. It was impossible to be mad at Petyr. “Fine,” said the one who was talking. “But he must stay in your room. And you’d better take care of him.”

“Promise. Let’s go. Come on, Egon.” 

“Where are we going?” Egon asked, as Petyr took him by the hand and led him to the door that had used to be a cat. “To school, right? If we’re late again we’re going to get in trouble…”

Petyr smiled at him. “We need to stop at my house first, okay?”

“Oh, okay.” Had Egon ever been to Petyr’s house? He didn’t think so. That was weird, they’d been friends for so long. “Did I hear you say you’re getting a pet?”

“Yes I am. I’ve always wanted one,” Petyr said. They walked through the cat door and were now in a hallway that was spiralled like a candy cane but also like a vortex. Petyr helped Egon walk, and just as he was starting to get dizzy there was a lamppost, which Petyr opened and walked inside. They were now in a different circular room, but this one had corners and was orange. There was some round furniture, maybe a desk and chair there and a coat stand in the corner, and a big bed, which Petyr sat down on and pulled Egon to sit with him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I wasn’t human.”

“I…I guess it was a secret,” Egon said. He couldn’t be mad at Petyr. He’d never been able to be mad at him, ever since they’d met when Petyr had come into the locker room after practice and kissed him without asking. He’d been mad then, but only for a second, and…

Wait, no, that had just happened recently. He’d known Petyr for years. That wasn’t how they’d met, right?

“Yeah. I ran away from home because my dad is super controlling and never lets me do anything. I wanted to prove that I could take care of myself.” Petyr sighed, looking up at some stuff dangling from the ceiling, which looked like wind chimes would look if wind chimes were snails. “I’d hoped to have you fully trained before he found me, but it took them way less time than I thought.” 

“What?” Egon asked. That was a weird thing to say. “Fully trained? Are you...training me?” Something was wrong. He was a person. He wasn’t there to be trained. He and Petyr were friends. 

Petyr put a hand on Egon’s chest, leaving a thin trail of goop behind. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I’ll take good care of you.” 

“But…I don’t want…I want to go home.” Egon nodded. Yes, that was right. Petyr’s tail was wrapped around his wrist. It felt like it had suction cups on it. “I want to go home.” 

Petyr sighed. “Okay. Can you suck my dick again?”

“No,” Egon said. He wanted to. But he backed away. “No, I want to go home.” He wanted to see his family and his friends and Petyr had been keeping him away from them and…

“Fine,” Petyr said. “Hold still.” 

Egon did, watching Petyr carefully. Petyr climbed into his lap, tail wrapping around Egon’s waist. “What are you doing?”

“Fuck me one last time and then I’ll take you home, okay?”

That…seemed fair to Egon. He nodded, hands on Petyr’s gooey hips, and Petyr easily lowered himself onto Egon’s cock, Egon sliding inside so easily, he’d always gone inside Petyr so easily, like they were made to fit together. Petyr put his hands on Egon’s face, rubbing goop on his cheeks, and then he kissed Egon. That was nice, it felt nice, so Egon kissed him back, letting Petyr’s tongue into his mouth, some of Petyr’s sweet saliva trickling down his throat. 

Egon felt nice, and whole, and he wrapped his arms around Petyr, thrusting up into him over and over again, feeling Petyr whimper and moan as they fucked. 

He came but he was still horny, and once was never enough, so Egon kept going, laying Petyr back on the bed and fucking him again. And again, and again. And then a few more times. Egon never seemed to run out of juice—or cum—when he was fucking Petyr, he could just do it for days. They’d spent almost all of last weekend fucking, ignoring Egon’s parents and brother and everyone so they could just stay locked in Egon’s room and locked together like this, Egon wanted to be like this forever.

When they eventually separated, Egon was exhausted and sticky, Petyr’s goop all over him, his tail on Egon’s chest. “I’m sticky,” Egon observed.

“That’s temporary. Eventually it will bond with your skin and make you nice and smooth. And also resistant to the radiation from our sun, which you’ll appreciate when you’re not dying of space megacancer,” Petyr said, sitting by Egon’s head. “It’ll also melt all that silly body hair you humans grow, but I’ll let you keep your head hair for now since it’s part of your culture. Could you suck me off again? I’ll tell you some stuff while you do.” 

Egon nodded, let Petyr slip his dick into his mouth. “My name is P’tr,” said P’tr, slipping his tail around Egon’s neck now. “The planet I’m from is called D’marn, which is in the constellation you call Capricorn. My people lead a galactic consortium that consists of twenty species, and one of the things we do is keep tabs on other intelligent life in the universe in case they ever become worth trading with. My father is the Arch Overseer of the Consortium, which is why I ran away, because he’s always expecting me to do stuff and never lets me have fun. Sexual stimulation is an important part of our development, but the machines my father bought for me are boring, so I looked for a compatible species. The temperate parts of our planet are warm by human standards, so you’ll never be cold, and our architecture is similar enough that you’ll be able to use it, and since I’m rich and important I’m kind of a trendsetter, so there might even be other humans for you to play with soon.”

There was something wrong with this, Egon thought. Something was wrong. But he couldn’t figure out what. He kept sucking Petyr’s dick, comforted by the tail around his neck. It was like wearing a collar. 

“Like I said, our biology is compatible,” said P’tr. “But your species has interesting chemical reactions to our bodily fluids. When they come into contact with your sex organs, it stimulates them to always be active, and drives your hormones into overdrive, which is why you’ve been so horny all week.” All week? Egon had been horny for years, hadn’t he? “And when you consume our fluids…” P’tr paused so he could burst in Egon’s mouth again, feeding him more alien cum that Egon swallowed. Egon smiled, letting Petyr slip out his mouth, feeling content. “Well first of all they have huge nutritional value, so you won’t ever need to eat anything else, which is good because we don’t eat. After a few days they’ll also coat your gastrointestinal system so you don’t produce waste anymore. But just as important, when you consume them, they have a clouding effect on your mind that makes you more suggestable. You’d like to suck me off again, right?”

Egon nodded. He would. P’tr’s tail was still around his neck, loose. “Yeah.”

“You can. Right now, if you want. Refractory periods are a human thing, though I think we’ve pretty much gotten rid of yours now.” 

Egon rolled onto his side, took P’tr back in his mouth, started sucking happily. “You’re going to be so happy with me, Egon,” P’tr said. He paused. “I don’t really like the name Egon, though. It’s a bit ugly. I’m going to call you Y’gn, that’s a proper name.” 

Egon frowned. That wasn’t his name. P’tr couldn’t just change his name. He was a person, not a pet. He was a person. He thought about pulling off Petyr’s dick to tell him that, but…well, he didn’t want to. He’d tell him after he was done sucking him off. Yeah. That’s what he would do, it was a good plan. 

P’tr was still talking. “You’ll be really obedient and do everything I say. You’ll like listening to me, you’ll like it so much. I won’t ask you to do anything very hard. Mostly we’ll just have sex and sometimes I’ll have to go away and you’ll wait for me to come back so we can have sex again. But I’ll introduce you to my friends and take you for walks and everything too. You like doing as I say. You do, right?”

Egon nodded vaguely, just once, then stopped. He shook his head. He didn’t like that. He was a person. He was…

P’tr came again, and Egon swallowed, sighing. It tasted so good. He lifted his head, saw P’tr smiling down at him. “Good job,” P’tr said, stroking his cheek with his tail. “Good job, Y’gn.”

“That’s…that’s not my name…”

“But you like it, don’t you?” P’tr asked, and Egon nodded, pretty sure he did. “You like it. You’re going to like being my pet, Y’gn, I promise.”

“I want…to go…” Where did he want to go? Y’gn couldn’t remember. No, he could. “I want…home…” P’tr had promised to take him home.

“We’re on our way home. We’ll be on D’marn in four days, your time. You’ll love it.”

“But I…”

“Shh…” P’tr told him, cradling Y’gn’s head. “Stop thinking of buts. We treat our pets very well on D’marn. You’ll be happy there. You want to be happy there. With me.” 

Y’gn _did_ want to be happy there, with P’tr, and he nodded. But he still. “I’m…not a pet…I’m a…a person. I think…”

“Don’t worry,” P’tr said, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Five or six more loads of my cum and I think you’ll mostly stop doing that. You’ll just want. And I’ll give you everything you want. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Y’gn nodded. It did sound nice. P’tr was so nice. 

“Do you want another one now? We can fuck again after, you must be getting really horny again.” 

Y’gn was. P’tr took such good care of him to notice that, and he smiled, moving to take P’tr in his mouth again. P’tr stroked him, told him how good he was, how happy he’d be, and Y’gn believed him. 

Why wouldn’t he? P’tr cared about him. They’d always been together. And they’d stay that way forever.


End file.
